Bajo el Muérdago - Alfred X Lectora Hetalia
by fiorelli210
Summary: Alfred siempre destacó en deportes, con decir que siempre fue el capitán del equipo de ruby en su escuela uno se dá cuenta. No obstante, al finalizar la escuela, el chico abatido se reprocha el no haber hecho una única cosa: No haberle hablado ni una sola vez a la chica de sus sueños, sin embargo el destino se conjugará para darle otra chance. Fail summary Alfred X Lectora Hetalia
1. El dulzor de los Helados

**Jelouh! Pues quise hacer esto porque yolo :3 naa mentira...Es porque una lectora-chan (para quien va dedicado este cap y en teoría toda la historia) me sugirió hace un tiempo hacer un fic de Alfredo x Lectora y de pronto llego está idea vaga -vaga porque la trama es súper básica- y decidí hacerlo para que fuera feliz(?) Es la primera vez que escribo de Alfred y la primera vez que escribo con narrador primer persona en algún fic ._. así que es más una práctica...Por cierto, saludos a las chicas del grupo de escritoras hetarianas en whatsapp (no habló mucho, pero me parto de la risa leyendo algunas cosas x´D) y eso...Disfrútenlo.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia es del crack Himaruya Hidekaz, la autora se pertenece a ella misma, la heladería es mía *-* La imagen no sé nuevamente de quien es :3 pero no la hice yo, solo la uso. **

**Advertencias: Primer fic Alfred x Lectora tendrá dos capis porque yolo -Me pegue con esa palabra sensualosa***

**Ojala les guste...**

**El Dulzor de los Helados:**

✩**｡****˚P.O.V. Alfred ****｡**

—...Estoy feliz de que las clases hayan acabado al fin —Mi primo, un canadiense que se parece a mí -pero que no es tan apuesto- comentó alegremente con su típica sutileza al hablar, quizás tan sutil que cuesta escucharlo.

—Ya no lo menciones... —Espeté con tristeza dejándome caer pesadamente en la silla.

—Pensaba que eso te alegraría, el primer día de clases lo único que deseabas era vivir este día para no ir a estudiar más —Me recordó sin real necesidad de que lo hiciese.

—No me importa eso del estudio, es solo que no soporto la rutina, me aburro —Le confesé decaído y sin muchos ánimos de querer hablar.

—Entonces ¿Estas así porque ya no podrás ver más a _(Tu Nombre)_?

Lo miré realmente sorprendido —¿_(Tu Nombre)_?¿Que te hace pensar eso? —Voltee el rostro para que no viera mis mejillas que de seguro se encendían, me tomo desprevenido y no permitiría que me viera así, yo soy alguien fuerte.

—Nada, nada, da igual. De todas maneras ¿Podrías ir tú a comprar los helados? —Cambio el tema radical arriesgándose a mi negación — ¿No era que tú me habías invitado? —Le recordé molesto por el aprovechamiento.

—Dije que yo los pagaba, no que los compraba —Me sonrió dulcemente con su ternura típica extendiéndome el dinero sabiendo que me había dejado sin una respuesta válida para darle.

Entrecerré los ojos fulminando sus iris con vetas violetas, bufé mientras me levantaba para lucir más amenazante. Con los pies a ras de piso me distancie de la mesita aproximándome al estante donde se exhibían un montón de postres deliciosos pero lo que más destacaban eran los sabrosos helados caseros que ellos mismos fabricaban, casi llegando suspiré levantando la visual...Alcanzo solo a pasar un segundo en el que mi cabeza apareció procesar la información y recapacitar al respecto para que mi cerebro enviará las ordenes a mi cuerpo y que este reaccionara correspondiente al caso según los parámetros que la condensada lógica -Muchas veces ilógica- dentro de mi cráneo. Pero no culpo a mi cerebro esta vez por traicionarme con sus nervios, ósea, ella es increíblemente hermosa y creo que cuando la vi ahí, tras el mostrador, con su uniforme colorido atender a una pareja, fue cuando mi cerebro mando las señales para que mis manos sudarán, mi cuerpo cesara el paso y mis piernas quedaran endebles.

—Hey Matt! —Me observó confuso, ni siquiera yo supe como regrese tan rápido.

— ¿Y los helados?

— ¿Por qué mejor no vas tú por ello? —Me esforcé por dibujar la mirada de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia que me aseguraría el "_sí_".

—_No_, ve tú —Se rehusó para mi sorpresa.

—Y que el mío tenga miel de maple por arriba —Acabo tajante ignorando el mal de ojo que le estaba haciendo. Al entender que no conseguiría nada con mi primo inhale profundo girando sobre mis talones con dirección a los helados, dando un paso tras otro aunque los pies me pesaran mil kilos, mis piernas se doblasen endebles y por mi rostro corrieran gotas de sudor nervioso.

—Hola ¿Que desea?... ¿Da? —Da... ¿Enserio? ¿Da?

De todas las personas con muletillas en este vasto mundo me tenía que encontrar con este sujeto, si que era mala suerte —¿Que _fuck_ haces tú aquí Iván? —Estaba molesto por encontrarle con él, pero no más que aturdido ¿Cuando fue que esa chica tan linda se había convertido en "_eso_"?

—Trabajo aquí da...Entonces ¿Que vas a querer, da?

—NA-DA...Adiós —Di media vuelta decidido a no volver.

— ¿Alfred?...

¡Esa voz!...Mi sangre comenzó a hervir como loca cuando escuche que me nombraba. Volteé fregando mis ojos con disimulo verificando que no era un sueño, como si hubiese subido al nirvana y frente a mi contemplase cual hermosa serafín vestida de heladera...Wow! No sabía que era un poetizó —Ho-Hola _(Tu nombre)_ ¡Hahahaha! —Poesías que rondaban mi cabeza pero que no se aproximaban por mi garganta ¡Que cobardes actuaban mis pensamientos!... Aunque en realidad el único cobarde era yo por no ser capaz de pronunciárselas. Con las manos sudadas rehuía de los nervios intentando verme alegre como siempre, posiblemente haciendo eso no se daría cuenta.

— ¡Que coincidencia encontrarte aquí! —Me dijo de manera dulce, tan dulce que mi boca se hacía agua —... ¡Sí! Que sorpresa encontrarnos aquí ¡Hahahaha!

Ella me alteraba tanto que volví a reír estúpidamente en tanto me rascaba la nuca en un esfuerzo por espabilarme de la torpeza que me producía el tenerla en frente y lo que es mejor ¡Hablar con ella!

— ¿Vienes por un helado?

Si no lo note mal creí verla ladeando la cabeza un poco hacia un costado recordándome la ternura y gracia de los cachorros cuando efectuaban ese gesto...Ósea, no estoy diciendo que sea un perro... ¿Tú me entiendes no?

— ¿Alfred? —Repitió mi nombre.

— ¡Ahh! ¿Sí? —Me sentí como el estúpido más grande del mundo al quedarme pegado en mis pensamientos

— ¿Helado? —Inquirió alegremente paciente.

— ¡Ah sí!...¡Hahahaha!...—Ya tenía que dejar de hacer esa risa, de seguro iba a sospechar.

— ¿Uno?

— ¡Dos!

— ¿De qué tamaño?

— ¡Ambos de dos bolitas!

— ¿En vaso o en barquillo?

— ¡Barquillos!

— ¿De qué sabores?

—¡De lo que sea!

Me admiró un tanto asustada por mi farfullar estruendoso que confieso sonó algo rudo...Aunque ¿Que podría hacer al respecto si nace de mi naturaleza masculina y las testosteronas que me sobran?

Jugueteé con mis dedos nerviosos al verla tan pequeña y delicada servir mi pedido con una dedicación y prolijidad que yo no tendría y ni tengo actualmente.

—Deseas agregarle alguna cosa —Me indicó un por qué en sector de la vitrina donde reposaban los agregados.

—Uno con miel de maple y amh...—Indeciso escruté los productos desconcentrándome por su cálida mirada aterrizando paciente sobre mi.

—...Puedo bañarlo de chocolate si gustas...

— ¡¿Chocolate?!

Río por lo bajo al ver el entusiasmo plasmado en mi semblante que se puso rojo y ardía con fuerza por sentir que había hecho el ridículo.

Frente a mi llenó de chispitas de colores y algunos pequeños dulces nuestros helados, y el mío lo baño al menos con tres capas de chocolate, cuando se aproximó me entregó también dos cucharas pequeñas coloridas y par de vasos.

—Espera aun no he pagado —Expliqué apenado al quedarme viéndola y olvidar cancelar los postres.

Poso su dedo índice sobre sus labios enarcados —Cortesía de la casa...Pero no le vayas a comentar a nadie ¿Si? Los vasos llévatelos también, así evitan que se les pueda caer y es más cómodo, el chocolate Bañado quedó durísimo —Se encogió de hombros apenada, sin sospechar siquiera como me estaba muriendo por abrazarla y acortar la densa brecha que nos apartaba —Gracias _(Tu nombre)_ eres muy linda... —Me callé abriendo los ojos sorprendidos tanto como los de ella. Me sonroje abrupto ¡que tonto! En ese momento pensé que me odiaría pero inesperadamente se largo a reír —Si, supongo que soy una linda persona, jaja...

—Hahah, si... ¿Qué cosas no? —También reí, pero de nervios casi lo arruinaba y eso habría sido lo peor que me hubiese podido pasar.  
>— ¿Que estás haciendo <em>(tu nombre)<em>? Necesitamos que nos ayudes ahí atrás...¿Y tú que estas haciendo aquí?—¡Oh no! Mi amigo/enemigo Arthur Kirkland salió desde una puerta interna vistiendo el mismo uniforme que la bella _(tu nombre)_ e Iván. Como es típico en su persona su expresión era de amargura total, claramente no estaba feliz de verme.  
>—Vine a comprar unos helados con Matt ¿Algún problema?<br>—Ya tienes los helados, ahora vete —Cruzó descaradamente su brazo por la delicada espalda de mi amada -en secreto- tomándola del hombro —Y deja de distraer a _(Tu nombre)_ ¿No ves que la molestas?  
>Antes de alcanzar a protestar se la llevo por otra puerta saliendo Iván en su remplazo —¿Necesitas algo más da?<br>—Sí, que no me hables —Espeté molesto sin que él tuviera culpa dándome media vuelta para regresar donde Matt. Ese cejón aun estaba en mi contra, me rendiría, pero ella es tan...No se me ocurre una palabra que defina lo que ella es para mí ¿_Maravillosa_? ¿_Única_? No alcanzan, simplemente no son suficientes para lo que _(Tú nombre)_ es para mí. Respire hondo expulsando la rabia, ya estaba decidido, haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para ganarme su amor...Ya verás mi dulce y bella _(Tú nombre)_ pronto serás mía...Solamente mía.

**N/A: Pobre lo sé...Pobre! Dios me prometí que no haría nunca una trama tan pésima pero aquí esta ;-; wenoh al menos es algo las que leen misotras historias no teman que no voy a atrasarme por subir esto, será super rápido ya veran x´D el prox capi saldrá pronto así que eso, si te gustó espéralo con ansias, besotes y ciao *Se va montada en un huemul***


	2. La chica Nueva

**Hola! Lo siento por la demora han pasado miles de cosas y recién hoy pude publicar esto y si no era ahora no sería hasta al menos el fin de semana. Por temas familiares mañana debo viajar a Canarias y no tendré acceso a Internet xc pero como lo dije hace un instante el fin de semana seguro podré publicar el prox capi que ya esta listo sólo me queda editarlo, y ya que el que sigue será el ultimo lo hare así para dar suspenso ewe **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia de Himaruya Hidekas. Lectora de ella y sus amigos. Portada del artusta que no sé el nombre. Heladería mia.**

**Advertencias: Cap corto y posiblemente no tan bueno, pero dentro de todo a mi me gusto.**

**Sabiendo esto disfruta de este pequeño canapé(?)**

✩⋆**｡****˚P.O.V. Lectora****｡**

Me arrastró hasta un rincón apartado cerca de los frigoríficos.

-Espera Arthur que...

-Ese idiota no te conviene -Se adelantó a mis palabras adusto -El no es para ti entiéndelo -Me tomó por los hombros demostrando sus molestias.

Yo simplemente dibuje una sonrisa -Gracias por preocuparte Arthur. Eres un buen amigo...

Abrió sus orbes verdes a su máxima expresión ruborizándose exagerado -¿Ah-amigo? ¡No seas ridícula no somos amigos, simplemente ese idiota no me agrada. Así que no creas que eres importante ni nada! -Me desvío su mirar apenado. Desde el instante en que nos conocimos hemos sido muy cercanos, no deja de tratarme como si fuera su hermana menor, algo que es tierno de su parte.

-A algún idiota se le cayeron una gran cantidad de helados de la despensa y hay que limpiarlo...-Explicó enfurruñado cruzándose de brazos.

De forma imprevista Iván ignorante a la plática se asomó por un costado -¿Ya limpiaste el helado que te cayó Arthur? ¿Necesitas ayuda, Da?

El rubio sonrojo como nunca.

Inconsciente volteé tapando mi boca esbozando apenas unas risotadas desaforadas.

Enfurruñado y avergonzado no fue capaz de darle respuesta.

-¿Da? -Insistió sin comprender lo que ocurría.

-No Iván aun no limpia, pero no te preocupes que yo lo ayudaré -Le sonreí para que se marchara, mientras apoyaba la mano en el hombro de mi "no amigo" para que se calmara.

✩⋆**｡****POV Alfred****｡**

-¿Donde está el vuelto? -Matt espero una respuesta paciente.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa -Me alcanzó justo -Explique acomodándome en frente recibiendo sus pupilas fulminantes, las cuales simplemente ignoré.

Mientras quebraba la casi impenetrable capa de chocolate recordé la primera vez que la vi, y como mi corazón se detenía para acelerarse de pronto. El día en que llego a nuestra escuela...

**《****Analepsis****》**

_-Hey Arthur! -Me apoyaba con mis dos manos sobre su cuaderno extendido en el pupitre._

_-¡Sal de aquí, no te daré la tarea! -Se adelantó._

_-¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo supiste a que venía? -Me vi realmente sorprendido._

_-¡Lo haces todos los días idiota!_

_-Hey, calm down! -Me quite de su ridículamente preciado cuaderno sin querer fastidiarlo, si eso ocurría no podría conseguir los deberes._

_-¡Señor Jones diríjase a su asiento de inmediato! -El maestro que más me odia en la faz de la tierra acababa de senténciame, aun no conseguía su inútil tarea y ya me mandaba a mi lugar._

_Sin protestar me deje caer enfadado sobre el asiento llamando la atención de todos con mis malas formas, aunque claramente me daba igual lo que pensaran, ya que todos me conocían perfectamente y sabían que era el tipo más simpático y más feliz del instituto...O eso es lo que se apreciaba desde afuera. La verdad de las cosas era que mi alegría siempre estaba presente, pero ¿Como alguien puede estar bien las veinticuatro horas del día? Claramente algunos días debía hacer un esfuerzo extra por lucir contento...Aunque me desmoronara por dentro._

_El profesor estaba más serio, estricto con el aspecto de la clase y con una postura mas erguida. Estaba algo raro, más molesto que lo usual._

_-Chicos, hoy les quiero presentar a una nueva estudiante que se integra al grupo -Miro hacia la puerta dándole señales de que ingresara._

_No tendría porqué haberme sentido emocionado, todos los años llegaban nuevos compañeros y ya estaba hastiado de las presentaciones del profesor al fin y al cabo ¿ No los vamos a terminar conociendo de igual forma? Resoplé verdaderamente aburrido cuando aquella chica ingreso, y entonces en cosa de segundos mi cuerpo reaccionó alterado solo con verla, su piel, ojos, labios, su todo movió los engranes haciendo funcionar mi pulso descontrolado, junto con mi pecho todo se estaba acelerado._

_-Saluden a su nueva compañera (Tú nombre) desde hoy será una más del grupo recíbanla con cariño. _

_Ella sonrió a todos quienes la aceptamos de inmediato. Solo espero que no me haya visto en ese momento, porque estoy casi seguro que mi cara de idiota me habría dejado mal parado._

_Así los días corrieron, (Tu nombre) tímida ya al segundo día consiguió entablar conversación con algunas personas y ya a la semana era una mas de nosotras, hablaba con todos en el curso...Bueno, casi todos ya que conmigo, apenas cruzaba palabras y eso posiblemente se debía a que yo era -y aún soy- visto como de "Cierto estatus" ósea, soy un tipo genial por donde se me mire pero no lo digo por eso, sino por ser el jugador estrella del equipo de béisbol americano, siempre se me ha dado bien el deporte y si me divierte aún más...Pero parece que ese "Estatus" fue lo que creo una barrera entre ella y yo, muchas veces -todos los días que la veía- me debatía en si acercarme a ella y hablarle o no, y siempre mi cobardía triunfaba, eso más el temor de saber que mi club de fans podrían dañarla -Así es, club de fans ¿A que no soy un tipo interesante?- _

_Pasaba el tiempo hasta que la vi con Arthur, ambos siempre tan unidos, riendo y disfrutando de lo mismo, como nunca lo envidie por ser tan parecido a ella, por tener ese punto en común que yo no tenía, creo, creo...Creo que me puse algo celoso._

_Los meses siguieron y yo no me atrevía ni siquiera a saludarla, el final del campeonato se aproximaba y no lograba rendir como lo hacía antes, la situación comenzaba a enloquecerme._

_Ya para las vacaciones de finales del primer semestre pude ordenar mis ideas. Y así fue como la mañana del primer día de clases totalmente animado me dirigí al salón con la intención de hablar con (Tu nombre) y declararle todo lo que sentía -y aun siento- por ella ¿y por qué no? pedirle que fuera mi novia, ingrese al salón con la esperanza de verla ahí como cada día, sin embargo un idiota estaba junto a ella, y no, no era el idiota de Arthur, este era más grande y fornido. Resultó que ese tipo se cambio a nuestra escuela a mitad de año por temas de negocios de los padres y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que acercarse a la chica de mis sueños y pedirle indicaciones y orientación sobre las clases, eso que no nos interesa saber._

_Juro que quise matarlo, ese tal Iván se estaba haciendo el lindo con (Tu nombre) pudiendo quitármela aunque claro, yo no lo permitiría._

_Para alegría del instituto finalmente logre ser el mejor jugador de la temporada y salimos triunfantes. Pero eso no me hizo sentir mejor, el ver a mi chica tan cerca de dos idiotas no me animaba...Finalmente las clases terminaron y para animarme mi primo me invito a tomar un helado..._

-¡¿Alfred?!-Después de repasar mi patético año escolar volví a la realidad despertando por el grito de Matthew que sonaba muy suave, casi como el estornudo de un gato.

-¿Qué pasa? -Pregunté desganado apoyándome de brazos sobre la mesa.

-Si te gusta (Tu nombre) deberías decírselo.

Me levanté de golpe mirándolo con sorpresa -¿Por qué dices eso?

Resoplo dedicándome ojos pacientes -Todos se han dado cuenta, menos ella.

Trague nervioso ¿Tanto se me notaba?

-¡Hahahaha! No sé de qué estás hablando Matt -Me hice el desentendido volteando un poco el rostro.

Puso cara de aburrido levantándose de su silla -No me queda otra que ayudarte primo.

**N/A: Fue cortito lo sé...Pero al menos se viene lo mejor casi enseguida ya que subiré el final ahora. **

**RESPUESTA AL REVIEW:**

**Shicari Shifyai: Gracias w es la primera vez que escribo de él y la primera en primera persona jaja… Si Alfie es adorable cuando quiere :3 **

**D:oh dios mine espero que hayas comido algo durante la espera(?) xD gracias linda eres un amorsh por acompañarme en todas 3 **

**Kisees y gracias por leer nos vemos ciao~**


	3. Bajo el Muérdago - Final

**Hello! *tira chocolates* how are you sweety? :3 Se que no publiqué el fin de semana como había dicho pero es porque acá el acceso a Internet es horrible :'c además acabo de despertar hace medio día y me encuentro acostada en una clínica con suero y bata. Se supone que estoy internada aquí hace una semana o un poco más de cinco días con temperatura y rallando en el delirio (o eso me dicen acá), así que ya saben...Pero eso no es lo importante sino que por fin tenemos aquí el cap que es el ultimo de este mini fic así que ya no habrá más :3 yayy!**  
><strong>Ando torpe y no sé que más decirles...¡Ah si! Que ya por fin ahy noticias sobre los tres premios de kiriban \(*0*) *rezuman los aplausos desde el fondo* ya prontamente les informaré más aunque yo creo que haré un "sitio de informaciones" así que atentas a lo que pueda subirse así podré ir avisándoles...Y eso... *Esconde el teléfono de los doctores* **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia de Himaruya, heladería mía, lectora...sigue bajando para averiguarlo...ewe**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Esta historia la idea es que hubiese sido para navidad así estará ambientada en esas holidays...Capi mucho más largo que el resto, pensé en dividirlo en dos pero ñee...Es una historia escrita a base de mapple, miel, azúcar, flores y muchos colores así que NO habrá lemon :c pero ya escribiré algo por otro lado para compensar(?) *súper spoiler: Activated***

**~~Y eso ojala les guste y a quien va dedicado todo esto~~**

**"Bajo el Muérdago" - Final:**

_-¡Hahahaha! No sé de qué estás hablando Matt -Me hice el desentendido volteando un poco el rostro._  
><em>Puso cara de aburrido -No me queda otra que ayudarte primo.<em>

✩⋆**｡****˚P.O.V. Lectora****｡**

Tras ayudar a Arthur a limpiar el helado en el suelo, salí para ayudar a atender clientes y lo primero que vi fue un rostro conocido aproximarse.

-¿Matthew? -Preferí preguntar a arriesgarme, no estaba muy segura de que ese fuera su nombre.

-Hola ( Tú nombre )...

-¡No espera Mat... -Alfred llegó a prisa tras él como queriendo evitar algo, sin embargo al verme detuvo la súplica.

-¿Umh necesitan algo?

-N-no ya nos íbam... -Alfred incómodo se adelantó posando la mano en el hombro de su compañero.

-¿Hay vacantes para trabajar aquí? -Lo ignoró interrumpiéndole.

-¿Ah? No, ya no hay vacantes -Dije pasando de la sorpresa a la tristeza.

-Ya veo...Bueno era eso. Adiós -Se alejo tomando del brazo a su primo americano dejándome ahí perpleja, acaso ¿ellos querían trabajar aquí?

•○•○•○•○•

Cuando la jornada término deje mi uniforme y me fui antes que el resto porque mis pies ya no soportaban más tiempo cargando conmigo y mis cosas. Ya saliendo me encontré Sorpresivamente a Matthew apoyado en la pared, aunque confieso que en un principio imaginé que era una chica.

-Hola (Tú nombre) te estaba esperando.

Dijo suave sin darme tiempo de saludarlo primero - Hola Matthew...¿Ocurre algo?

-Bueno...Necesito pedirte un favor...

Espere a que me explicara.

-...¿Podrías conseguirle trabajo en la heladería a mi primo?

Mi mandíbula casi se desencaja ¿Querían que yo le consiguiera trabajo al chico más popular del instituto? Valla...Como si haberlo atendido no fuera suficiente sorpresa -Es que... -Aunque sabía que no aceptarían a nadie más me decidí por dar una posibilidad -Veré que puedo hacer pero no te prometo nada ¿Si?

Sonrió agradecido asintiendo con la cabeza.

Luego de que se fuera regrese al trabajo para hablar con el administrador, me encaminé hasta su oficina ¡Pase, está abierto! -Autorizo al oír el llamado de la puerta revisando cierto papeleo.

-Ho-hola... -Mis piernas temblaban al sentir su mirada posada sobre mí. El chico era alto, de cabello rubio y en punta por delante, sus ojos verdes y calculadores me incomodaban enormemente, pero no mucho más que esa cicatriz en su frente, siempre quise saber la historia tras ella, pero preguntar cosas inapropiadas siempre estaba de más.

-¿Que quieres? -Esa forma ruda de decirlo lo hacía parecer indolente, pero todos ahí sabíamos bien que en realidad era muy amable, o al menos cuando su hermana andaba cerca.

-Tengo un...amh, amigo que busca trabajo y...

-Sabes que no aceptamos a nadie más -Me interrumpió volviendo la atención a los archivos entre sus palmas dando por saldada la plática, en tanto jugueteaba con algo en su boca que llamo mi atención -Si, si no le das una oportunidad yo, yo le diré al jefe que fumas en la oficina -Tensé la mandíbula al acabar la amenaza, ni siquiera entendía de donde acababa de salirme ese ímpetu. Él me miro algo sorprendido bajando las hojas hasta el mesón y haciéndome una seña con la mano para que me acercara.

Trague alivianando la estreches formada en mi garganta acatando su pedido.

Se quito el cigarro de la boca mirándome atentamente -Comételo -Lo estrechó dejándome un sudor en frío -Ah...Yo no...

El río por lo bajo volviendo repentino a su postura grave -Así que crees que amenazando a tu supervisor conseguirás lo que se te ocurra ¿No es así?

No supe que responderle. Y él al darse cuenta de aquello suspiró sacando de un compartimento del escritorio una cajetilla llena -Ten (Tu nombre)... -Regreso el puro a su boca.

-Este, es que yo no...

-Yo tampoco, pero estos son de chocolate -Me dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa haciéndome sentir la chica más estúpida de este planeta. Torpemente acepté uno removiendo el envoltorio falso por encima para probar un pequeño trozo -...Gr-gracias -Apenada me encogí avergonzada.

-De verdad contrataría a tu amigo pero ya sabes debemos abaratar costos -Me explicó mostrándome unos documentos que yo no entendía -No tenemos como pagar otro sueldo, recuerda que es una heladería pequeña.

Me mantuve pensativa un instante -¿Y si mi sueldo lo repartieras?

Me miro extrañado -¿A qué te refieres?

-A que, mi sueldo lo divides en dos partes iguales, la mitad para mí y la mitad para Alfred.

Se apoyo sobre la mesa entrelazando sus dedos para reposar el mentón admirándome detenidamente -¿Estás segura?

No lo estaba, de hecho ni siquiera entendía el porqué insistía tanto, era cierto que deseaba que trabajáramos juntos, Alfred me agradaba, jamás hablamos pero es que ¿A qué chica no le gustaría estar junto al galán de la escuela? Mmh...Siendo sincera a muchas les da igual y yo me incluyo, pero es que...Es que me gustaría saber más de él, es tan alegre y, y atlético y... Pestañe volviendo al mundo real con la mirada incredula del rubio posada sobre mí.

-¿Estás segura? -Repitió con las facciones graves.

-Sí, estoy segura -Dije resignándome a la idea. Mientras pudiese darle la oportunidad al chico todo estaría bien.

✩⋆**｡****˚P.O.V. Alfred****｡**

Lo primero que sentí fue algo frío impactar contra mi cara, espantado...¡Di-Digo! Yo nunca me asustó, solo me extrañe un poco por la extraña sensación, quite el paño mojado molesto viendo a mi primo parado en el marco de la puerta.

-¡¿Heyy porque hiciste eso?! -Me queje furibundo.

-Debes prepararte hoy es tu primer día -Informó desde el marco de la puerta dejándome con la incertidumbre a cuestas -¿Primer día? -Repetí para mi mismo sin darle mayor importancia volviendo a la posición inicial. Mi primo me miro resoplando pesadamente aunque claro viniendo de él apenas parecía un hálito fantasma. Desde esa posición le mire desafiante cerrando los ojos dejando en claro quién es el que tomaba las decisiones finales.

-...Si hola (Tu nombre) habla Matthew...

Abrí mis ojos a más no poder dando un respingo sobre la cama en remolinada en las telas ¿Acababa de decir (Tú nombre)?

Me miro de refilón con su celular pegado a la oreja volviendo sus pupilas concentradas a otro punto -...Si, Alfred dice que no irá...

¿Ir a donde? No entendía nada de lo que estaba hablando.

-...Supongo que no quiere hablar contigo (Tu nombre) lo siento...

¡Volvió a decir su nombre! Y...Aguarda ¿Que acababa de decir?

Me levanté de un brinco llegando a su lado para arrebatarle el fono.

Trage nervioso posando el aparato en mi oído -... (T-Tu...T-T-Tú...¡Hahaha! -Tartamudeé su nombre y torpemente y comencé a reír como estúpido. La respuesta nunca llegó y sentí unas risotadas de Matt esbozadas apenas. Mire la pantalla del móvil confirmando que no había llamada existente y sólo se apreciaba el fondo de pantalla de la panorámica de Calgary.

-Ella esta esperándote en la heladería y ya vas retrasado -Dijo sin más como si hablará del techo o las paredes. Quise matarlo ahí mismo por no avisarme antes pero eso solo sería una pérdida de tiempo, así que opte por apresurarme. La verdad no tengo idea de cómo estuve listo en un cuarto de hora pero al darme cuenta ya estaba corriendo a su trabajo. ¡Una cita con la chica a la que quiero! Era demasiado perfecto, como si aun soñara y posiblemente así fuera, pero en ese caso ¿no debía aprovechar las circunstancias? Realidad o ficción era maravilloso, ella me esperaba y no la dejaría esperando. Después de recorrer muchas cuadras me detuve fuera del lugar nervioso ¿Qué debía decirle? No tenía idea de nada...

-Privet, da.

Mis facciones se tensaron cuando sentí esa molesta voz a mi espalda, me volteé molesto determinado a decirle unas cuantas cosas.

-Ya estamos en la hora, te están esperando, da.

Eso fue sorpresivo "te están esperando" sonaba a multitud y no sólo a una guapa joven.

Ese sujeto inesperadamente poso su mano en mi espalda ignorando mi mirada repulsiva -Debemos entrar, da -Dijo empujándome para que avanzará. Y fue entonces que me arrepentí de no haber estrangulado a Matt...Al menos hasta que ingresamos al lugar y fui recibido por (Tú nombre).

-Hola Alfred...Me asusté pensé que ya no vendrías jaja... -Dijo nerviosa arrugando el entrecejo.

-Eso, eso fue lo que te dijo Matt por teléfono pero, no era así yo ya iba saliendo ¡hahahaha!

-¿Qué? Pero si yo no he hablado con Matthew hoy...

¡El canadiense me había engañado! Simuló toda la plática, esa sí que no se la perdonaría fácil.

-Pero bueno ya que estas aquí podemos comenzar... -Se detuvo mirándome curiosa. De seguro notó el tic nervioso en mi ojo, de seguro estaba viendo el maldito tic.

Sin que lo esperara poso su mano sobre mi frente deteniendo mi respiración inconsciente, creo que es mucho más bella de cerca.

-¿Te sientes mal? Estas rojo y con fiebre -Notó

Estúpidamente retrocedí negando con las manos y la cabeza ¡Que estúpido estaba siendo!

-El administrador quiere verlos, da -Irrumpió el tipo marxista quitándome la atención de (Tú nombre).

-Cierto debemos ir a verlo, gracias Iván -Se sonrieron mutuamente retorciéndome la boca del estómago.

(Tú nombre) me guió por unos pasillos hasta llegar a una aburrida oficina donde había un sujeto de apariencia ruda sentado tras el escritorio. Me miro detenidamente jugueteando con un cigarro en su boca -Así que este es el tal Alfred... -El tipo reviso un papel en sus manos mientras a mi lado la chica más linda de este mundo respetaba el silencio, decidí esperar a que me explicarán lo que ocurría a preguntar por mi cuenta. Lo único que ya sabía era que esa no era una cita común y corriente.

-Umh...Me gustaría decir que es interesante, pero estaría mintiendo y en este caso no vale la pena siquiera ser amable... -Comentó pensante con alta autoridad haciéndose el _cool_...quizás quiera ganarse la atención de (Tú nombre) haciéndose el superior...¡Pero qué maniobra tan sucia!

-Disculpe jefe, Alfred...

El rubio la hizo detenerse mostrando la palma de su mano sin quitarle los ojos de encima a esa hoja.

Le había llamado "jefe" eso significaba que sí poseía autoridad...Entonces ¿Porque me estaba mostrando a ese sujeto? ¿Podría ser que...Que su jefe quisiera saber con quién iba a salir (Tú nombre)? Ese sí que era un tipo preocupado por sus empleados, se había ganado mis respetos, ahora solo me quedaba ganarme los suyos para que me dejara salir en paz con su trabajadora.

-Tu currículum dice que eres buen jugador de fútbol americano ¿De qué nos serviría eso? -Me pregunto atento.

-Para ser buen jugador se necesita fuerza -Expliqué para que viera que podría protegerla de quienes pudieran dañarla.

-Pero no necesitamos reponedores…Tampoco guardias de seguridad -Dijo expectante a mi respuesta. Tal parecía que estaba utilizando metáforas, de seguro pensaba que por poseer fuerza era un idiota que no entendería su juego de inteligencia -También para el fútbol americano se deben tener estrategias, pensar con coherencia, analizar al contrincante, las posibles soluciones y todo a través de las matemáticas -Ok con eso exagere, porque yo nunca pensaba nada solo jugaba, pero si eso me valía el hecho de que su jefe me dejara salir con ella entonces sería un erudito, un astro físico, un científico o todo lo que se me ocurriera.

-...Bueno es una de las tantas tareas que cumplen nuestros empleados, no solo dan helados también ejercen todas las labores pertinentes. Entre ellas la caja donde se necesita matemática.

-Soy lo que necesita ya verá que sí, no se arrepentirá -Reafirme ser el mejor candidato al corazón de (Tú nombre).

-Ok, entonces firma aquí -Me ofreció un lápiz, y yo pensé ¿No es algo exagerado firmar un documento para salir con una chica? De tratarse cualquiera no lo hago...pero no estamos hablando de cualquiera. Firme y le entregue el bolígrafo y papel.

-Espera Alfred ¿No deberías leerlo? -Se preocupó en demasía viendo como el sujeto también firmaba y archivaba -Ya está todo listo...

-¡Bien! Entonces ¿A qué hora nos vamos? -La mire con ternura.

-Cuando cierre el local, (Tú nombre) te guiara a bodega para que dejas tus cosas y te cambies al uniforme, ahí ellos se encargarán de enseñarte. Ahora retírense -Nos echo del lugar a pesar de mi desconcierto.

-Sígueme te entregaré tu ropa -Me dijo animada regalándome una sonrisa deleitablemente embriagadora para mi vista ¡Hey ya salió mi parte poetiza a la luz de nuevo! Debería escribir un libro.

-Aquí tienes, puedes cambiarte en ese salón -Me ofreció animosa, se veía feliz, tanto que sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas y el brillo de sus hermosos ojos me dejaron idiotizado.

-Te esperamos allá adelante -Dijo yéndose para mi desgracia. Posiblemente me hubiese quedado bobalicón de no ser por el rington de mi teléfono -¿Diga? -Ni siquiera mire quien llamaba.

-Hola, como te fue primo...

-¡Matt! ¡No me dijiste que sería una entrevista de trabajo! -Reproche molesto pero no lo suficiente para oírme amenazante.

-Tú tampoco me preguntaste -Se escudo sin que pudiera debatirle -De igual forma ¿Qué pensaste que sería? -Se sintió curioso.

-Nada solo que...Ah da igual -Le reste importancia -Ya debo ir a trabajar.

-Ok...

-Y, Matt...Gracias por esto -Sabia que sin él no podría estar cerca de (Tú nombre).

-_You're welcome, bye and good lucky_.

-_Bye Matt_.

-Me apresuré en cambiarme para aprovechar esta gran oportunidad que tenía entre mis manos.

✩⋆**｡****˚P.O.V. Lectora****｡**

-Escuché que tendríamos compañero nuevo -Comentó Arthur circunspecto mientras sacaba unos helado de la despensa.

-Ah sí -No supe que más responder.

Se mantuvo el silencio unos segundos eternos.

-¿No lo has visto por casualidad? -Me pregunto desconfiado.

-Ah, este...

Ese momento incomodó aumento cuando Alfred apareció vistiendo el uniforme que ceñía todo su cuerpo esculpiendo en la camisa cada veta, poniéndome algo...Nada, mejor olvídalo.

-¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí? -Arthur se arrimó a mí costado sobre protector,

Algo que a Alfred pareció molestar -Desde ahora trabajo aquí igual que tu, Compañero -La última palabra la pronunció histriónico disfrutando cada letra burlón.

-¡Oye idiota cuidado con quien te metes!

-Ya Arthur, tranquilo - Lo retuve de los hombros para que no fuera a actuar impulsivo -Debemos enseñarle lo que nos toca hacer en este lugar -Le hable suave ganando su atención. Me devolvió la mirada pasiva y luego al girar hasta el nuevo se volvió nuevamente rudo -¡No voy a enseñarle nada a este tipo no lo quiero aquí!

-¡Bien, tampoco quería nada de ti! -Alfred respondió igual de enfadado.

-¡Nada de mi excepto la tarea!

El semblante del estadounidense dejo en claro que había sido un golpe bajo y no sabía cómo responder a aquello.

-¿Que es todo ese barullo? -Inquirió el administrador apareciendo en escena.

Nadie dio respuesta, solo irrumpió el ruso buscando algo.

-Iván, tu le enseñarás lo necesario a Alfred -Las facciones del nuevo se desfiguraron al escuchar eso último.

-Y ustedes dos -Miro a Arthur y a mí -Vallan a trabajar -Exigió el encargado retirándose del lugar.

✩⋆**｡****˚P.O.V. Alfred****｡**

Las primeras semanas fueron un martirio, la gente siempre indecisa con sus pedidos, el administrador controlando cada cosa que hacía para que no fuera a crear más costos, el "da" de Iván me estaba volviendo loco y el constante carácter discordante de Arthur me mantenía incómodo a cada instante. Varias veces pensé salir corriendo de ahí, pero cada vez que estaba por hacerlo veía a (Tú nombre) y entonces casi de forma automática olvidaba cada cosa mala que me estaba pasando. Ella se mantenía paciente con los clientes y alegre con todo el mundo y esa armonía me la transmitía cada vez que lo necesitaba, a tal extremo que muchas veces no podía evitar quedarme viéndola hasta que ella se daba cuenta. En un principio me volteaba la cara ruborizada, semanas más tarde empezó a sonreírme tímida y cuando eso comenzó a pasar sentí toda la fuerza para ir a hablarle, así de a poco comenzamos a entablar pláticas, siempre y cuando Arthur no se metiera en medio. Ya un mes más tarde (Tú nombre) confiaba en mi plenamente, pero a pesar de eso y de algunos intercambios de palabras que no llegaban a ser una conversación más profunda, todavía no tenía el valor de pedirle siquiera su número de teléfono.

Una mañana cualquiera como siempre hice la rutina llegando al trabajo, fue una sorpresa ver todo decorado de...De... ¡¿NAVIDAD!? ¡¿AHORA ESTÁBAMOS EN NAVIDAD?!

Mis piernas torpes me llevaron hasta la parte trasera donde los ojos de los clientes nunca llegan, allí dejé mis cosas para cambiarme el uniforme pero antes de quitarme la polera mis ojos se cruzaron con un calendario con dos fechas bien marcadas y varios días tachados por ya ser parte del pasado, estábamos en el día marcado como veinticuatro de diciembre, ahora si confirmaba la festividad y yo aún no tenía el regalo de nadie, ni de mis padres, ni de mi primo, ni de...ni siquiera el de ( Tú nombre) me maldije mentalmente ¿Cómo podría ganarme su cariño si no le regalaba nada?

✩⋆**｡****˚P.O.V. Lectora****｡**

-Falta helado de limón, da -Iván vino a avisarnos.

-Ya no queda más -Respondió Arthur sin quitarles los ojos de encima a una máquina de batidos que estaba ensamblando.

-Esperen creo que queda un poco en la nevera -Fui al fondo de los frigoríficos sacando lo último que quedaba -habrá que hacer más -Comenté al ruso quien asintió con la cabeza.

A pesar de las fechas que eran la gente después de las últimas compras pasaba a refrescarse con un helado, jugo o simplemente para llevar algún pastel de nuestras vitrinas, pasteles considerados predilectos por todos. Arthur era el encargado de hacerlos, cuando se trataba de comida en general lo mejor era salir huyendo, pero sí en cambio preparaba postres estos eran las delicias más suculentas.

-Hello everybody! -Cuando escuché esa voz no pude evitar sonreír y ponerme algo torpe, pero nada que no pudiera controlar -Hola Alfred.

La sonrisa que me dedico consiguió ponerme aún más nerviosa.

-Hola (Tú nombre)...

-¡Vuelves a llegar tarde!

Iba a decirme algo más pero Arthur se le adelanto con reclamos.

-Hey tranquilo Arthy, vengo en son de paz, tu eres mi Apazguado...

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme Pazguato? ¡Esa es una acusación muy grave!

-¡¿Dejen de hacer escándalo?! -Intervino el administrador.

•○•○•○•○•

El resto de la mañana Alfred se vio muy distraído, se notaba que algo le ocurría aún así no me atreví a preguntarle, ya cuando fue la hora de almuerzo inesperadamente el encargado bajo la cortina con un pequeño cartel en el que decía "cerrado por dos horas" sorprendiéndonos a todos con una deliciosa comida. Como lo había dicho antes él era muy amable.

-Debo hacer unas cosas ahora -Alfred explicó preocupado.

-¿Vas a rechazar la comida? -El rubio interrogó sorprendido

-Es que es urgente, lo siento -Se fue presuroso dejándonos a todos extrañados. Me entristeció el no poder compartir de la comida también con él.

✩⋆**｡****˚P.O.V. Alfred****｡**

Aunque la idea era correr por las calles como lo haría en una persecución de película las veredas estaban atisbadas de gente y no lograba acercarme a las vitrinas.

No me fue difícil encontrar algo que comprarle a mi familia, pero a (Tú nombre) no sabía que darle aunque pasé por distintos lugares, me ofrecieron perfumes pero los rechacé, ella olía bien por sí misma que no los necesitaba. También ropa pero no sabía su talla ni gustos, y así fui descartando cada alternativa quedando en nada, ya no faltaba mucho para volver al trabajo y aunque recorrí y recorrí no halle ese obsequio especial que demostrará mi sentir por ella. Cuando decidí regresar mis ojos encontraron una llamativa tienda que no había visto antes, ingrese sin mayores expectativas deduciendo que era una joyería, posiblemente porque estaba lleno de joyas...Cómo fuera admire el sitio topándome con la atención del vendedor enfundado.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? -El sujeto pequeño y redondo me miraba paciente.

-Sí, ando buscando un regalo para alguien especial.

Asintió comprensivo buscando algunas cosas en las vitrinas, sacó unas cuantas cajas abriéndolas para que admirara su contenido.

-Estos son unos aros juveniles, ideales para su novia.

Me atore con mi propia saliva -Ella, ella no es mi novia, me gustaría que lo fuera pero...-De un momento a otro me puse melancólico.

Atento contemplo mi tristeza volviendo a las vitrinas para sacar algo del fondo -¿Esto le gusta?

Ante tal resplandor sentí que era lo adecuado -Me lo llevo.

-Serían 2,349 dólares -Dijo sin inmutarse.

-Pero es que no me alcanza...¿No podría dejármelo un poco más barato?

El vendedor negó -No puedo hacer eso, lo siento, mi jefe me controla mucho.

Por un momento me pregunté si teníamos el mismo jefe, pero dado el caso deseche esa posible.

-Si desea puedo reservársela, pero solo hasta un poco más tarde, hoy el comercio cierra temprano -Recordó.

-¡Eh-está bien, regresaré antes de que cierre! -Dije corriendo del lugar.

✩⋆**｡****˚P.O.V. Lectora****｡**

Cuando subieron la cortina para volver a trabajar Alfred llegó agitado mirando hacia todos lados -Hey Iván ¿Donde está el encargado? -Se aproximó al chico de intercambio.

-En su oficina, da.

Acelerado se encaminó en su búsqueda dejándome con una opresión en el pecho, tal parecía que algo no estaba bien. Inconsciente mis ojos rodaron hasta los compartimentos del mueble de la caja, me ruboricé al ver el único obsequio que no pude entregar en el almuerzo, me preguntaba si tendría posibilidad de entregárselo, quizás lo mejor sería dárselo de una vez.

✩⋆**｡****˚P.O.V. Alfred****｡**

Abrí de una patada la puerta de la oficina encontrando la cara de desconcierto del administrador -que me daba risa- mordí mis labios manteniendo la "Serenidad-De-Chico-Malo"

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! -Se levantó molesto.

-¡Me falta un regalo y necesito la paga por adelantado!

-¡¿Y no podías pedirla como un ser humano normal?!

Me dejó pensando "Pedir como un ser humano normal" tenía lógica...Pero no era momento de arrepentirme de mis actos -Eres un tacaño y si no te desafío no me darás nada -Sin quererlo baje mi volumen de voz.

-Solo por eso no te daré nada -Se apoyo cómodo en el respaldo de la silla.

-¡Ahh si! ¡Si no respetas mis demandas yo...Yo...¡Le diré al gran jefe que fumas en la oficina! -Le apunte victorioso lo había pillado con un cigarro equilibrándose en su boca. Aunque eso de "El gran jefe" me recordaba a Kiku un amigo de juegos online.

El rubio río divertido -Está bien, te entregaré la paga -Sacó un sobre con mi nombre extendiéndolo.

-Gracias -Lo revisé emocionado -...¡Hey espera un momento! ¡Esto es muy poco!

-Eres un mal agradeci...¡Mi puerta!

Volteé observando el objeto antedicho y como en su centro había un enorme agujero con la forma de mi zapatilla.

-¡Devuélveme el dinero! -Exigió intentando arrebatármelo.

-¡Claro que no, lo necesito!

-¡Lo usaré para reparar daños!

-¡Me lo gané con sudor y esfuerzo!

-¡No mientas te la pasas mirando a (Tú nombre) y casi no trabajas, llegas tarde cada día, no eres eficiente!

No pude debatir, todo lo que decía era verdad, por muy mal que sonara, lo único que me mantenía en ese lugar era verla.

-¡De no ser por (Tú nombre) no tendrías trabajo ni sueldo!

Lo mire curioso -¿Que quieres decir?

-¿Es que nunca te preguntaste como fue que llegaste aquí?

Efectivamente no me lo había preguntado. Negué con un meneo atento a lo que pudiese decir.

Fue como me explico que para darme trabajo ella me abría brindado la mitad de su sueldo, un retorcijón en mi estómago me produjo un horrible malestar, me estaba llevando la paga de (Tú nombre) siendo que lo merecía más que nadie, era la que más trabajaba y yo que no hacía nada ganaba parte de lo suyo.

-Ahora entrégame el dinero o te despido -Amenazó.

-Haz lo que te plazca -Respondí saliendo de la oficina.

En medio del pasillo me tope con (Tú nombre) -¡Alfred! Este te andaba buscando...

El rubor en sus mejillas realzaba su belleza, su cabello, sus senos, sus delicadas manos...Alto ¿Donde estaban sus manos? …Ahh, escondidas en su espalda, cargando lo que creo es un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo...

-Alfred yo...Sobre lo que he visto, no será si ya tengas uno pero...

¡Oh no! ¿Me tenía un regalo? A pesar de darme de su sueldo ¿Se tomó la molestia?

-Yo, éste (Tú nombre)...¡Lo siento mucho!

Cómo el cobarde más cobarde de este mundo salí corriendo de la heladería.

✩⋆**｡****˚P.O.V. Lectora****｡**

Cuando lo vi correr sentí un hielo recorrer mi cuerpo, algo dolía ensanchando mi pecho, no era ardor, era una estocada. Acababa de rechazarme... ¿En qué estaba pensando? No podía ser posible que el chico más popular del instituto me viera con otros ojos. Arthur me lo había advertido y sólo lo ignoré. Mis lágrimas rezumaron despavoridas. Era una tonta.

✩⋆**｡****˚P.O.V. Alfred****｡**

¡Ahg cuanto me odiaba! Acababa de dejar sola a (Tú nombre)...Pero es que no abría soportado decepcionarla, a lo mejor también esperaba un obsequio de mi parte...No podía dejar las cosas así tenía que reparar la situación, por eso corría como si no existiera nada más.

✩⋆**｡****˚P.O.V. Lectora****｡**

La tienda comenzó a vaciarse de a poco recibiendo solo a unas cuantas parejas que disfrutaban las últimas hora juntas antes de distanciarse y evocar su compañía en exclusiva a sus familias respectivas.

El encargado me dejó irme antes diciendo que era la mejor trabajadora, también me explicó el incidente con Alfred sintiéndome peor.

Le ofrecí mi salario para reparar los daños pero lo rechazo rotundamente, es más, ignorando nuestro acuerdo previo me entrego el sueldo completo, como si no le hubiese dado nada a Alfred.

Fui por mis pertenencias sin prisa observando todo sutilmente excepto algo brillante que llamo mi atención desde la caja con surtido de adornos navideños, los que yacían decorando el techo y paredes de la heladería. Cuando fui a ver de qué se trataba noté algo en su interior, lo saqué admiré un pequeño muérdago que brillaba por la base de la cual se colgada, pensé que sería buena idea ubicarlo en la puerta de la gelatería siendo la cantidad de parejas que estaban apareciendo, cómo me iría antes de lo que pensaba me dispuse a acomodarlo antes de retirarme.

Sin embargo a mitad de pasillo me devolví para entrar al baño, ahí acomode mi cabello con una coleta y pinches (sujetadores) para que ningún mechón intruso se escabullera en mis ojos.

Cuando ya acabé no pude evitar malos pensamientos inducidos por vocecillas mal intencionadas en lo más remoto de mi mente, estaba triste no pretendía sufrir por amor, pero ahí estaba yo, a punto de quebrar en lágrimas por un chico que era imposible que me quisiera. No tengo idea cuanto tiempo me la pase allí dentro pero al salir fui por la escalera a la parte trasera y la acomodé en la entrada, me fije que estaba algo inestable y recordé que esa mañana entre Iván y Arthur se turnaban, mientras uno colocaba los adornos el otro sostenía la escalera, pensé en ir a pedir ayuda pero sabía que mis amigos estaban ocupados. No era problema, podría hacerlo yo sola.

✩⋆**｡****˚P.O.V. Alfred****｡**

Regresé a la tienda lo antes posible con la excusa de haber olvidado algo -aunque no fuese así realmente- la busque en la cocina y nada, en bodega y tampoco, imaginé que quizás estaría en el baño -o eso quería creer- para esperar pasé a hablar con el encargado para entregarles las disculpas pertinentes las cuáles aceptó sin reclamos, le ofrecí el dinero que llevaba para las reparaciones y las rechazó diciendo que me olvidará de eso que era navidad...Santa sí que sabe hacer milagros ¡Santa es el maldito amo! Él sí que sabe como anular la avaricia en los corazones de la gente en estás cálidas fiestas, y como si fuera poco me ofreció devolverme el trabajo. Lo pensé unos minutos en silencio y él paciente esperó una respuesta positiva.

-Todo depende de cómo me resulte cierto asunto...

Se cruzó de brazos exhalando pesadamente -Si te refieres a (Tú nombre) se fue hace unos minutos, la vi algo alicaída y le dejé irse antes.

¿Estaba mal? ¿Podría ser que fuera por mi culpa o me estoy dando mucha importa? A lo mejor tuvo un problema, o quizás el cansancio...Como hubieran sido las cosas, ella se fue con una muy mala impresión de mí y eso jamás me lo perdonaría.

En ese instante creí rememorar su casa, alguna vez pase por ahí de curioso, aunque no estaba muy seguro me arriesgaría a ir a verla, no perdía nada con intentarlo aunque pasara toda la noche para dar con el paradero, si era por ganarme su cariño lo valía.

Me despedí del encargado saliendo para toparme con la imagen de "ella" sobre una escalera haciendo algo en el marco de la puerta.

Trague bajando la mirada detenidamente desde su cabeza, espalda, trasero...Piernas y sus pies en puntillas, aunque era una escena increíble la cojera de la escalera no dejaba concentrarme en lo que más quería, de pronto reparé en lo alto que ella estaba.

Inconsciente me aproximé un poco preocupado por su seguridad notando el vaivén del equilibrio poco armónico de los soportes, de un segundo a otro y casi como si lo hubiera anticipado en un mal sueño la pata suelta se resbaló perdiendo la paz desmayando al pedazo de metal tirando a la bella chica junto a él.

No sé cómo pasó, solo sé que mi corazón dio un salto y que me moví casi por acto reflejó, no alcance de pensar sólo tuve miedo de que pudiera lastimarse.

De esa forma tras pasar un aletargado pero invisible instante, se oyó un golpe seco del inútil pedazo de fierro contra las baldosas y de pronto, la tuve en mis brazos. No estaba soñando, efectivamente estaba cargándola, ella presionaba sus ojos con fuerza todavía esperando el impacto, se veía adorable, y cuanto más tierna lució al abrir sus ojos lentamente descubriendo la situación. Volví a tragar nervioso está vez por tener su mirada directa a la mía, toda su atención me pertenecía y eso ya era suficiente para hacerme feliz.

-¿Alfred? -Interrogó mí nombre de una manera tan tierna que casi no lo soportaba. Ese exceso de azúcar en sus palabras me daría diabetes -¿E-estás bien? -Pregunté apenas.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Eso fue peligroso ¿Que hacías allí arriba? -Suspiré aliviado.

-Estaba instalando el múer... -Me apunto callando de pronto.

Confuso alcé la vista admirando ahí sobre nosotros el muérdago que acababa de poner. Nos miramos sonrojándonos a la par.

Sabía que sería el idiota más grande del mundo pero preferí dejar pasar la oportunidad para hacer las cosas en el orden correcto -(Tú nombre) ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Volvió a asentir. La dejé en el piso y fuimos a la bodega para hablar en privado ignorando a duras penas cuchicheos y miradas de los clientes.

-Lo siento mucho...Lo que pasó hace unas horas no quiero que lo malinterpretes...

-No es necesario que me des explicaciones, está bien así -Bajo la cabeza llena de pesar.

-No, no está bien, salí corriendo como estúpido porque lo soy, un estúpido que se había olvidado de que era navidad y no había comprado regalos para nadie y por eso salió preocupado de conseguir lo que le faltaba, incluso el regalo más especial se todos...

-¿Tú...Madre?

Sonreí ante la ternura que proyectaba, me aproximé a ella como nunca lo había hecho y la atrape por los hombros.

-Yo...(Tú nombre) Yo...-Un ardor en mis orejas y rostro me avisaba que mis pómulos debían estar teñidos de un bermejo potente. Los suyos como espejos reflejaban el tono contagiados del color vivas.

Respiré hondo entendiendo que quizás esa sería la última oportunidad que tendría -(Tú nombre)...yo...Yo...-La solté presionando las manos con fuerza al igual que mis ojos -¡Tengo un problema y es que me gustas! -Removí los párpados viendo su cara de impactó y su rostro aún más encendido.

Tragué con la mandíbula tensa -…Acabó de decir que me gustas, pero no es la palabra adecuada...Porque no solo me atraes, creo, creo que me gustabas y terminé enamorándome de ti... -Sonreí rascando mi nuca desviando los ojos -...Y el pensar en la lejana posibilidad de hablarte o siquiera acercarme a ti me ponía torpe, siempre temí que pudieras creerme un estúpido...Y ese es el verdadero problema...

La admiré frágil, totalmente expuesta por culpa de mi inesperada declaración.

-...Pero eso no es posible...Tu eres el chico popular al que todos los hombres envidian y al cuál todas aman.

-¿En serio eso es lo que ves de mí? -Me sorprendió esa visión que se había formado.

-Yo soy un chico como cualquier otro, siento, río, camino, lloro me superó y me equivocó como cualquiera...Aunque parece que no significó más que eso...

-No me mal intérpretes Alfred. Es que siempre te siguen las más lindas y yo no tengo, umh nada de bonita.

Me enojó escucharla diciendo tal barbaridad sin embargo no iba a increpar sus tonterías. Me aproximé un poco más subiendo su rostro con ayuda de mis dedos en su mentón -Para mí (Tú nombre) eres la más hermosa y eso no puedes negármelo porque es lo que veo de ti. Las otras sí son lindas y tienen la personalidad y es por aquello que destacan, te aseguro que si también tuvieras esa personalidad las liquidarías y serias la chica más popular del instituto.

Desvío los ojos negando con la cabeza.

-Ojala nunca pasé...Porque no quiero que nadie más se fije en ti, no me gustaría tener competencia.

Me miro nerviosa y yo igualmente transmití esa sensación incómoda en mi cuerpo.

Unos segundos de serenidad pasaron, tenia temor pero lo ignore sin vacilar entrecerrando mis ojos...Sin duda (Tú nombre) de cerca era mucho más hermosa con cada detalle y rasgo tan característicos de ella, no sabía cuál me gustaba más. Casi de forma instantánea mis labios se entre abrieron dejando que mi rostro se aproximaba tal como lo anhelaba hacia su boca, ella también se acomodó para recibir mi llegada, cuando por fin estaba a punto de besarla un fuerte impacto dio contra mi cabeza por un lado.

-¡Auch! -Me queje molesto viendo a Arthur parado en la puerta mirándome con odio -¡No te atrevas a tocarla idiota! -Me lanzó algo que reboto en mi pecho.

-Arthur ya deja de tirarle cosas a Alfred -Pidió preocupada.

-¡Si Arthur ya deja de tirarme...¿Carbón?

-¡Son scones idiota! -Se molesto aún más, tanto que pensé que se acercaría a golpearme, pero de forma inesperada Iván apareció por detrás suyo atrapándolo por los brazos -Ya debemos irnos, da -Se lo llevo a jalones.

-Hey Iván suelt...

El administrador curioso se asomó viendo que ocurría -¿No se habían ido hace horas? Estamos por cerrar -Se apoyó del marco.

-S-si ya nos íbamos -Dije desorientado.

-Ya váyanse pronto…Por cierto Alfred. Te quiero aquí con tu uniforme a primera hora después de las fiestas. Parece que tus complicaciones están resueltas -Hizo notar la cercanía que teníamos haciéndonos sonrojar mucho más.

Tras agarrar nuestras pertenencias nos dispusimos a salir. El encargado sugirió que nos fuésemos antes, en tanto ellos calmaban a Arthur que, según lo que me afirmaban quería despedazarme.

Cuando la vi bajo el umbral de la puerta la detuve del brazo, más por impulso que por pensarlo previamente -(Tú nombre)...Estamos bajo en muérdago... -Acompañada de mi voz que se oyó grave las luces se apagaron recordándonos que estaban cerrando, pero esto no evitó que la admirara en ningún instante. A pesar de la falta de luminosidad podía vislumbrar sus mejillas teñidas.

-(Tú nombre)...

Me miro fijo en tanto tragaba para aliviar la resequedad de mi garganta –…I love you -Mis manos sudaban y mis orejas ardían. Tuve miedo de su rechazó hasta que una sonrisa dulce se coló en su semblante relajando su rostro y una carcajada juguetona expresaba sus nervios, me encantaba verla así.

-Disculpa si me rio, no me estoy burlando es solo que... -Calló al sentir mi tacto en su rostro -No te lo había dicho pero te ves preciosa con ese uniforme.

Bajo su cabeza apenada sin embargo la atención de sus ojos volvió a mí al bajar mis dedos a su hombro y continuar por su brazo posicionándome de su mano más pequeña que la mía.

Sus pupilas eran serenas, rodeadas de calma, de aceptación.

Todo lo que hice hasta ese momento eran actos fuera de análisis pero cargados de sentimientos...Sentimientos que seguirían aflorando por sí mismos.

Perdido en su mirada incliné mi cabeza hacia delante atento a cualquier movimiento, lo único que le vi efectuar a mitad de distancia fueron sus ojos cerrase, sus labios entreabrirse y estirarse leves. Al verla de esa manera yo no pensaba más que en la imagen que se proyectaba en vivo, lucía tan hermosa e inocente y yo siendo un chico malo y deseoso no me importó quitarle esa pureza que me devoré en su boca al posarme en ella. Cálida, suave, exquisitamente embriagadora de placer así se sentía besarla, esos labios eran únicos, eran mucho mejores de lo que imaginé alguna vez al pensar en ella, o al practicar con mis dedos recordando su imagen.

Me separé lento pues no quería alejarme pero también necesitaba ver su reacción.

Silencio, sin palabras nos dijimos todo con sonrisas tímidas y nuestras manos unidas.

•○•○•○•○•

La acompañe hasta su casa, en el trayecto parlamos sobre cualquier asunto, se nos hizo corto el camino y nos entristecimos al ver la fachada de su hogar.

-Me están esperando así que... -Me comento triste.

-Antes de que te vayas quiero entregarte algo -De mi bolso saqué una caja la cual extendí -Es mi regalo, pienso que se te verá bien -Dije ansioso.

Lo aceptó agradecida y al abrirlo se deslumbró ante el hallazgo -Alfred está, está precioso -Admiro impresionada el fino collar de plata con forma de corazón relleno en su centro con diamantes rosas y bordeado con otros diamantes blancos.

-Te ayudo a ponértelo si quieres -Farfulle pero pareció entenderme ya que sintió animosa.

Tras ella acomodé la cadena en su cuello disfrutando del aroma que se libraba de su cabello recogido por sus manos.

-Gracias es bellísimo.

-Me alegra que te gustará -Confesé satisfecho.

Sonreía mientras sacaba de una bolsa un gran paquete y me lo entregaba -Te lo iba a dar hace un rato pero ya que no se pudo quiero dártelo ahora.

Lo abrí emocionado encontrando en su interior un bolso de deportes con el diseño de la bandera del mejor país del mundo, Usa -Wow ¿Es en serio? ¡Esta genial!

-Temía que no te gustara jaja que bueno que sí. Me fije que el que tenías para las prácticas estaba gastado y con un pequeño agujero.

-Ah sí ¡Hahahaha! -Me avergoncé por eso último pero era mucha más la alegría de saber que ella había pensado en mí y que se fijaba en cada detalle de mi persona en el instituto-Si me servirá -Alegre lo revisaba, cada enhebra e hilo eran muy preciados desde ese momento supe que el éxito en el juego estaba asegurado.

-Alfred...

La observé aproximarse mucho más ruborizada a un punto en que mis nervios me paralizaron. Con sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y se paraba de puntillas cerrando sus ojos uniendo nuestros labios. No fui capaz de mover un músculo ni siquiera de bajar los párpados estaba atónito, esperarlo tanto tiempo que recibirlo tan de pronto fue el mejor regalo de navidad de todos -…Te lo debía cuando me salvaste de caer de la escalera. Sin contar que estuvimos bajo el muérdago…

Me recordó con voz suave al separarse cruelmente, por mi me hubiera pasado toda la noche buena así. Le sonreí pleno ella imitó el gesto.

No pude evitar abrazar su cintura para que no fuera a separarse de mi cuello.

-Esto te lo he querido preguntar desde hace tiempo. Sé que no sabemos mucho el uno del otro pero creo que el mejor método para conocernos mejor. Además ahora tengo el valor para hacerlo... (Tú nombre) ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

Sonrió tierna sonrojando sus pómulos -Si eres tú quien me lo pide, sí.

Uní mi frente con la suya sintiendo el gocé de su aceptación, ahora (Tú nombre) era mi chica y no podía ser más feliz.

-I love you (Tú nombre).

-Me too, Alfred.

**N/A: Por fin logré publicar el cap x'c varias horas tratando, wattpad malote no me quiere... **  
><strong>A pesar que se diga que la gastronomía inglesa es pésima todo el mundo alaba sus postres de los que tienen una gran variedad.<strong>  
><strong>Incluí un juego de palabras cuando Alfred dice "Apazguado" se refiere a que es su amigo y aliado, pero Arthur lo confunde con la palabra "Pazguato" que se refiere a alguien qur exagera todo lo que ve y escucha y por la forma que lo toma deja más que claro que es un pazguato de tomo y lomo. Lo sé si ahy que explicarlo no tiene gracias Dx <strong>  
><strong>Arthur interrumpió en su momento porque Alfred lo interrumpió a él en otra historia y ahora se está vengando (?)<strong>  
><strong>Ando bobalicona. Quiero dormir así que ya les dejo esto...<strong>  
><strong>eso y nada xD ojala no decepcionará a nadie y menos a la chica a quien va dedicado todo esto :'3 también saludos a las chicas hetarianas del grupo de whatsapp...Que no sé si me recuerdan pero yo sí saludos(?) :'D<strong>  
><strong>Saludos también a mi mami, mi papi, mi abuelita, a mi bajo :'33 y al chocolate que deje sobre mi escritorio que espero que aún exista(?)<strong>  
><strong>Y obviamente y con mayor ahínco a todos quienes comentaron, dieron votos y acompañaron esta temporada<strong>** espero que les haya gustado y si no, pues gracias por leer de todas formas(?) xD y amh eso, espero que nos veamos en otra cc: kisess y tengan una bonita semana y linda vida~ Tara~~**


End file.
